customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Daphine Lykke (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Daphine Jeanette Lykke is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Tim Proctor. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Daphine has blue eyes and curly, light blonde hair. She has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). In Soul Calibur III, she has short hair with curls at the front, similar to Viola's in Soul Calibur V. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style In Soul Calibur III, Daphine learned Yatsude Ninjitsu from Greed. In Soul Calibur IV, she learned Musō-Battō-ryū from Taki. In Soul Calibur V, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur IV. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur III. Critical Finish Daphine says "I won't forgive you.", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Daphine takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Critical Edge Daphine will hold her kodachi in the air. She will then stick her kodachi into the ground as she summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. This Critical Edge is very effective as it leaves the enemy vulnerable to numerous air combos and can be used to finish or extend a combo. Additionally, Daphine can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack, which can cause danger to the opponent even if it is blocked. The downside to this Critical Edge, however, is that it can be easily evaded by the "Quick Step" tactic if the enemy is prepared, leaving Daphine open for attack. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Daphine wears an white dress that bares her shoulders and has a slit on the right side of the dress, brown gloves, white knee socks, and brown boots. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but white. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Daphine Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Kunai Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (10,17) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (01,14) Arms: Leather Gloves (07,20) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Metal Boots (07,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 10,17 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 25,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''No one can stand against my ninjitsu.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' Gallery 100 1652.JPG 100 1653.JPG 100 1654.JPG 100 1655.JPG 100 1656.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-21h09m14s197.png|Daphine wielding Shutensou. Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-21h12m09s25.png|Daphine wielding Shutensou before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-21h12m25s59.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-21h13m56s157.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-21h14m03s14.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-21h14m30s135.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-21h15m14s222.png|Daphine wielding Shutensou after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters